


Start of Something New

by Carbon_Dated



Series: The Adventures of Seamus and Dean [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Humor, One Shot Collection, Randomness, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon_Dated/pseuds/Carbon_Dated
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on with Seamus and Dean? What shenanigans they might get into? They’re fellow Gryffindors with Harry, Ron, & Hermione, but rarely get the spotlight, so this series is here to change that.Starting off “The Adventures of Seamus and Dean” with a simple story of that first day arriving at Hogwarts - much like Harry’s - from Dean’s perspective.





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. This short is heavily influenced by the 7th chapter (The Sorting Hat) of The Philosopher's Stone.
> 
> A/N: This series is a collection of drabbles and short stories focused around Seamus and Dean’s times during the 7 years. I try to keep the stories plausible within canon (though I cannot make guarantees), but the individual entries themselves may contradict each other. Some may be complete nonsense, others may be closer tied to the main story, but all will be centered around one or both characters.

**Start of Something New**

* * *

This can’t be real. Not possible. I mean sure, there were some odd things that have already happened since Professor McGonagall dropped by at the beginning of summer to deliver my letter and explain Hogwarts, but this was something else.

We were floating across a large, black lake, and before us was a huge castle with glowing windows scattered across several towers. It was beautiful. Too soon we were going into a harbour underneath the cliffs and being escorted to the castle where Professor McGonagall greeted us at the entrance.

We followed her through the massive entrance hall lit by torches to a smaller room off to the side where she introduced the start-of-term banquet and sorting ceremony. Everyone burst into whispers as she took a short leave. I just stood there silently listening, trying to calm my nerves. One boy mentioned something about a test. I had only learned about magic a couple months ago, and they’re already wanting to test me on it?

Suddenly the whispers turned to screams as silvery ghosts appeared through the wall. I really must be dreaming, that one just talked. What was a Peeves? That one just mentioned the sorting.

“Move along now,” McGonagall was telling the ghosts off as she returned to collect us for the ceremony. We followed in line, me towering behind a girl with dark hair, through a pair of double doors we had passed earlier. This room was even more magnificent. I almost forgot my nerves as I looked around trying to take it all in. There were four long tables topped with golden plates and filled with students, and I even recognized a ghost mixed in as the one who had mentioned the sorting. There were candles floating below a midnight sky dotted with stars and a table at the front with who I presumed were the professors.

McGonagall was setting a tattered, pointed hat on a stool in the front as she had us gather around. The room turned silent until a rip in the hat opened up on its own accord, and it began to sing. If I thought ghosts talking was strange, it was nothing compared to this. Still, I listened intently to the hat’s song as it was giving information about the sorting and four houses.

As the hat finished, applause broke out, and Professor McGonagall again stepped forward, “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah.”

A blonde girl nearly fell over as she went to put on the hat. “HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted after a moment, and the first student had been sorted. Names continued to be called, some taking longer than others, and it was soon clear it was in alphabetical order. Great. I would be towards the end.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“GRYFFINDOR!” It finally said after nearly a minute for a boy named Seamus. He was followed by two more Gryffindors, and the names continued with each house congratulating each new member they received. 

“Parkinson, Pansy,” the dark haired girl I had followed confidently walked up and quickly became a Slytherin.

A pair of twin girls were separated into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and another girl went to Hufflepuff, but then students began to whisper excitedly, some even standing from their seats, as a boy named “Potter, Harry,” was called to the hat. I wondered why he’s got everyone’s attention. He doesn’t seem special.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The loudest applause of the night erupted from the Gryffindor table and took some time before it quieted down.

“Thomas, Dean.” I turned back to McGonagall as my name was called. Well, I’m going to be a let down after that. I took my seat on the stool, and the hat fell over my eyes as I noticed it had done for many other students.

“Hmm,” a voice began, “clever, I see. Imaginative too, but only one place to put you - GRYFFINDOR!”

Cheers immediately burst out from the Gryffindor table at the last word. I couldn’t help but smile as I made my way to my new house. I ended up sitting next to the sandy-haired boy named Seamus and across from a 4th year...or was he a fifth year? The last few names were called, with one of them being another Gryffindor named Ron who was greeted by what looked like siblings with their matching hair.

Professor McGonagall removed the hat and stool as the headmaster welcomed us; ending with a few, odd words, “Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!” Instantly, food appeared on the golden platters with more variety than I could have imagined. 

“This is amazing.” I breathed as I reached for a steak and carrots.

“Isn’t it,” said the fourth year, “the start of term and holiday feasts are always the best.” He was helping himself to some roast beef, potatoes, and sausages. 

A ghost next to the boy who had caused so much stir was looking enviously at the food and introduced himself as Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, the Gryffindor ghost. He apparently had a nickname of Nearly-Headless Nick he wasn’t too fond off, and he looked quite perturbed to show us what it meant after Seamus asked.

Seamus was never short of conversation, so I was glad to be sitting next to him, as I didn’t know much about how to contribute. Most of my meal was spent listening to the students around me, especially Seamus, and asking questions. The boy Harry seemed to be just as curious as I was with magic, and I felt my nerves slipping away with each bite.

When the main course disappeared to make room for dessert, conversation turned to our families.

“I’m half-and-half,” Seamus began, “Me dad’s a Muggle. Mum didn’t tell him she was a witch ‘til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.”

Neville was next with a story about his great uncle and gran being afraid he wouldn’t be magic enough for Hogwarts, so his great uncle tried to force it out of him. I wasn’t sure how that would be a good experience for anyone.

“Go on Dean, how about you?”

“Oh, I don’t know about my birth father, but my mum doesn’t have magic - my step dad either.”

“So you were raised muggle?” Neville asked with a bite of apple pie.

“Yeah, we didn’t know about any of this until I got my letter from McGonagall.” I told them about her visit earlier that summer, and Seamus was talking more about his parents when the desserts vanished before us. Headmaster Dumbledore had a few, more detailed words to say, we sang the school song - which didn’t have any specific tune to follow - and we were dismissed for bed.

We were making our way through the corridors behind one of Ron’s siblings to our dormitory, past moving portraits and suits of armor, when Seamus leaned over, “I’m glad we’re in the same house.”

I beamed. This was going to be a great.


End file.
